


Z is for Zeal

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2012 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Potter lacks in climbing skills, he makes up for in enthusiasm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z is for Zeal

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection of short H/C ficlets. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for a one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

“What you lack in climbing skills, Potter, you make up for in enthusiasm.” 

It had been over a dozen years since last he’d been up in a tree. He wasn’t old by muggle or wizard definitions, but he was old enough not to be able to scramble up a trunk, launching himself higher with each staggered branch. He still had his balance, though, as he sat down and scooted closer on the limb. “Damn you, Malfoy. My arm still smarts from that curse and you know it. If you had any decency, you would have had a nice blanket on the ground and had me join you beneath for a picnic.”

“You hungry?”

Harry paused, checking himself for the answer. “No, I guess not.”

“Then screw picnics. If I had any decency, you wouldn’t want me so bad.”

“You think that’s why I’m with you? Because you’re so exciting?”

“I think that’s part of my appeal. I keep you guessing. Who’s it going to be today? Bad boy Malfoy or kinky Malfoy or—” 

Harry kissed him. Draco leaned into it, practically purring and tongues lapped languidly at each other. It was ages later when Harry, worked up and almost jittery with need, pulled away. “I want you, Malfoy.”

“Which one of me?”

Harry leaned closer, his arm bumping against Draco’s hard chest, a small twang of pain shooting through it. “How about sympathetic Malfoy, for a change?” 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry’s arm, contained in a sling. “Is that arm really hurting my tough Auror that much?”

Harry shrugged. “It wasn’t your every day curse. The healers give me another week before it’s back to normal. I’m out of commission until then, stuck doing nothing but pushing parchment around.” 

“Pity party for Mr. Potter?”

Harry sighed, shot Draco a look, then dropped out of the tree. He landed deftly, cloak billowing around him. He started to walk away when he heard Draco drop down as well, boots hitting the grass with a soft thud. Then he felt a hand on his good shoulder and lips pressed to the back of his neck. 

“You know, when we were in Hogwarts, I used to sit up in trees and watch you.” 

Harry stopped. When he turned, he was grinning. “Creepy stalker Malfoy?”

“Shut up. You know what it was like back then.”

“Yeah. But I like it a whole lot better now.” He kissed Malfoy’s cheek. “What do you say we go inside?” 

Malfoy grinned back. “You getting excited?” 

“God, yes.” He slid his good arm around Malfoy. “Always. Just go easy on me in bed this time, will ya? I can’t explain to the healers again how I got those marks around my wrists from the handcuffs.” 

Draco chuckled. “You love it.”

“Course I do. But I’m already at a disadvantage. This time, I get to top.”


End file.
